Up All Night
by MeowthDat'sRight
Summary: I Have Dared Ash, Misty, Jessie, James, Pikachu And Meowth To A Staying Up Late Contest, Who Will Win?
1. A Drinking Contest?

**Well, here's another pokemon fanfic, man I need a life,**

**The only pokemon I own is the one I kidnapped muh-ha-ha-ha!**

**Misty: so remind me again why we're doing this?**

**Ash: fifty bucks misty, fifty bucks**

**I had dared Ash, Misty, Jessie, James, Meowth and Pikachu to a contest to see who could stay awake all night or until everyone else fell asleep, winner gets fifty bucks!**

**James: found them!**

**Jessie and James walked back in with a HUGE pile of board games**

**James: so what should we play first?**

**Ash: can we play truth or dare?**

**WHACK**

**WHACK**

**Misty and Jessie both brought out their mallets and whacked ash upside the head**

**Misty: only YOU would want to play such a girly game!**

**Jessie: yeah, let's play a REAL game**

**Pikachu: pi pika Pikapi-pikachu!**

**Meowth: pikachu says we could make dis interestin…**

**James: how?**

**Pikachu: pika, pikachu-pi pi, pikapika…**

**PIKAPI!**

**Meowth: a drinkin contest?! Are you nuts?**

**Jessie: say, I like the way this rat thinks, I'm in**

**Misty: count me in**

**James: I guess I'll do it**

**Meowth: I guess I'm in**

**Ash: let's do it!**

**WHACK**

**Ash: misty, what was that for?**

**Misty: what, I didn't do it!**

**Ash: Jessie?**

**Jessie: don't look at me!**

**James: not me!**

**Meowth: nu-uh**

**Pikachu: …**

**Ash: pikachu?**

**James: I wouldn't worry too much about it twerp**

**Ash: why's that?**

**James pointed back to a table that pikachu had been sitting at which was covered in empty bottles**

**James: it looks like pikachu beat us to the drinking contest**

**RING-RING**

**RING-RING**

**Meowth: what's dat?**

**Ash: oh, this randomly placed phone is ringing, I'll get it**

**Misty: put it on speaker**

**Ash: okay,**

**BEEP**

**No, I'm on the phone, don't touch that!**

**Ash: …uh, hello?**

**Huh, oh it's on! Uh, ash?**

**Ash: professor oak?**

**Oak: ash! I have something for you that I think might come in handy,**

**Ash: well, how are we gonna get it?**

**Oak: well, you could just turn around and take it from me,**

**Ash: huh?**

**Ash turned around to find that professor oak was standing right behind him**

**Ash: oak, how did you get here?**

**Oak: I don't know, this is just a random white background, how did you guys get here?**

**Ash: haven't you been paying attention to this fanfic at all, it was a dare**

**Oak: …here you go!**

**Ash: what's this?**

**Oak handed ash a small box covered in buttons and switches**

**Oak: it's a pokemon translator, it'll tell you what pikachu's saying and it'll save Meowth a lot of lines**

**Look, I'll show you!**

**Oak flipped a switch on the side of the box and all the buttons started to flash**

**Oak: so pikachu, how do you feel tonight?**

**Pikachu: I-I feel like your face! Pfffff!**

**Oak: …um,**

**James: he suggested a drinking contest**

**Oak: then why are all of you normal?**

**Misty: it hasn't started yet**

**Oak:… okay, that asks more questions than it answers, well see ya guys!**

**And with that, oak randomly disappeared out of this random, backgroundless scene**

**Meowth: okay guys, I got de glasses, we're all set!**

**Meowth had set up the table so that there were six chairs and a glass for each chair**

**They all sat down and took a drink at the same time**

**This can't end well, glad I got all the boring beginning stuff outta the way, now the REAL random crazy stuff can start to happen!!!**


	2. Two Down

**If you read the last chapter, then you have been warned of the craziness about to take place,**

**I don't own pokemon,**

**we're equals**

**Meowth set the empty glass down on the table again and began to pour another**

**Meowth: so, so how-how many is dat now?**

**James: uh, it uh, it-it was like, 11 a minute ago,**

**Jessie: you guys are so drunk!**

**James: sh-shut up!**

**Misty: I-I love you man!**

**Ash: no, no misty I hated that movie!**

**Pikachu: I'm, I'm not gonna make it!**

**Ash: no, don't, don't leave me man, you can't go man, you can't go!**

**SMACK**

**Everyone spun round to see Jessie lying face down on the table**

**Meowth: well, ya guys know what dis means…**

**James: oh my Groudon,**

**WE KILLED HER!!!**

**Everybody face-faulted and Meowth and pikachu slapped their faces**

**Meowth: no jimmy, it means dat's one down, five ta go**

**Ash: I-I wonder who'll be next?**

**All of a sudden, the narrator (that's me) appeared from nowhere**

**Me: hey guys, how's everything goi-WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!**

**James: oh, she drank**

**Me: B(**

**Gee really, I KNOW SHE DRANK, I meant why is her head getting to know the table?!**

**Meowth: she drank 'erself right ova de edge**

**Me: hmm, well I thought you guys might be bored so I brought you guys cluedo**

**Two hours later**

**James: Meowth, stop trying to eat professor plum!**

**Meowth: don't act like he ain't askin for it!**

**Ash: so, Meowth has professor plum, thank you James**

**James: see Meowth, now you're letting the twerps win!**

**Pikachu: okay, I think it was,**

**Colonel mustard**

**In the library**

**With the lead pipe**

**Ash: pikachu, **_**you**_** have the library card, **

**Misty: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!**

**Misty screamed and jumped out a non-existent window**

**Ash: …**

**James: …**

**Meowth: …**

**Pikachu: …someone check her cards,**

**Me: so what have you guys been, HOLY MILTANK!!!**

**WHY IS THERE A HUGE GAPING HOLE IN THE NON-EXISTENT WINDOW???!!!**

**Ash: misty lost her mind, went insane playing cluedo with us, used to be the cerulean city gym leader and jumped out of the non-existent window**

**Me: …I've got to stop leaving you guys alone, I'm outta here**

**(randomly disappears)**

**Meowth: so whadda youse guys wanna play now?**

**Ash: but we don't know who's the killer in this game yet**

**Pikachu was holding the cards from the box**

**Pikachu: miss scarlett, dining room, lead pipe**

**James: oh, I know, let's play charades!**

**Pikachu: James, it's a fanfic, how can we play charades?!**

**Meowth: what about pictionary?**

**Pikachu: people, IT'S A FANFIC, story, they can't see what we're doing!**

**Ash: I've got it!**

**Pikachu: no you haven't!**

**Meowth: what about pokemon?**

**Pikachu: what **_**about **_**pokemon?**

**Meowth: we could play it, me an James have diamond**

**Pikachu: no way! Me and ash have pearl!**

**Meowth: oh, it's on!**

**James, ash, pikachu and Meowth got their ds's out of nowhere and set up a two on two battle**

**Meowth: alright jimmy, have ya Starapator use fly, I got an idea**

**Ash: oh, you guys are goin down, I'm sendin out my best pokemon,**

**Pikachu: ash, you said that the last three pokemon you sent out**

**James: yeah, and if you send out one more pikachu, I'm gonna lose my mind!**

**Ds: Go, Pikachu!**

**James: that's it, I'm gonna lose my mind!**

**Meowth: okay Pachirisu, discharge!**

**Pikachu: NO! my poor Finneon!**

**I didn't know pikachu had a Finneon, but I thought James would have started with his Infernape**

**XP**

**If anyone has someone that they really want to win this random contest or something really funny that they think should happen then tell me in a review or somehow cause I'm all outta ideas**


	3. Brawl, Dancing And Miltanks

**So, who'll be next to enter dream land and totally lose this bet?**

**Let's find out,**

**Ash: hey guys! Guess what I found, Super Smash Bros Brawl!**

**James: ooh! I got dibs on Yoshi!**

**Meowth: I call pikachu!**

**Pikachu: aww, that's not fair, I guess I'll be sonic then**

**Ash: and I'll be Ash!**

**Pikachu: there is no ash, it's just pokemon trainer**

**Ash: …oh, then I'll be Kirby!**

**Me: you guys, stop making references to other games, we're gonna get sued!**

**James: alright, y-y-Yoshi!**

**Ash: oh, oh, pokeball!**

**Pikachu: whose in it?**

**Wobbuffet!**

**James: oh no, not him!**

**Ash: he's using counter!**

**Pikachu: hey look, a smash ball!**

**Meowth: I'll take dat! Yes!**

**VOLT TACKLE!!!**

**Ash: aww man,**

**James: hey, I was on your team!**

**Meowth: sorry jimmy, but you were in de way!**

**Pikachu: ha! I'm too fast for ya!**

**Meowth: oh, anudder pokeball, go!**

**Snorlax!**

**Meowth: yes!**

**Pikachu: uh-oh**

**About 1 minute later,**

**Pikachu: curse you Snorlax, you have crushed me with your ginormous weight!**

**Ash: pikachu, calm down, it's just a game**

**Wii: the winner is: Pikachu!**

**Meowth: yes!**

**James: oh, you're mine now!!!**

**Meowth: what're you talkin abo…**

**Meowth cut off as he looked up and saw James standing over him, holding an axe and laughing manically**

**James: I'll show you, I'll show you all!**

**Ash: what's the matter with him?**

**Pikachu: he must be hallucinating from lack of sleep!**

**James: now,**

**James pointed at pikachu**

**James: are you going to dance with me or not?!**

**Pikachu: …dance, are you serious? Is he serious?**

**James threw the axe behind him (which luckily just avoided hitting Jessie) and started doing the tango with pikachu**

**Pikachu: this, is really disturbing**

**Meowth: hahahahaha!!!**

**Pikachu: hey, this isn't funny!**

**Ash: oh, it's pretty funny from down here!**

**James tossed pikachu backwards (who also luckily avoided the axe) and grabbed ash and went in for the kiss, which made ash freak out, he stumbled backwards but unfortunately I wasted all my luck on Jessie and pikachu, so ash didn't avoid the axe, instead he tripped over it and went flying through the big gaping hole (which I still haven't got fixed) in the non-existent window**

**Meowth: …I'm scared**

**James sent out a randomly acquired Zubat and told it to use supersonic on Meowth**

**Meowth became confused and started to think he was an Aipom, James's randomly acquired Zubat, named craig, returned and James just kinda passed out**

**Pikachu: uh, hey where's ash?**

**Ash came bursting through a non-existent door and was all singed and burned**

**Pikachu: what happened to you?**

**Ash: there's a whole field full of Miltank next door and they all know fire punch**

**Meowth: a-paa, a-paa!**

**Ash: 8(**

**What happened to him?**

**Meowth: a-paa, meh!**

**Meowth started to hang from the non-existent ceiling like a monkey (man this 'fic is just full of non-existent stuff) when the confusion wore off**

**Meowth: huh, what de, how'd I get up here? And what happened to you?**

**Ash: Miltank!**

**Pikachu: I think a better question is, how are you staying up there?**

**Meowth: hmm, WAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

**CRASH**

**Meowth fell from the ceiling and landed safely,**

**On pikachu**

**Pikachu: get off me, you weigh a ton!**

**Meowth: oh, like you're so light!**

**Ash: so I guess that's one more down and HOLY MILTANK!!!**

**Pikachu: what, what's the matter?!**

**Ash: I just realised, when professor oak called us in the first chapter, I,I…**

**Pikachu: WHAT, WHAT, WHAT DID YOU DO??!!**

**Ash: I didn't hang up the phone!**

**Pikachu: B(**

**Well, looks like James is out, now it's down to just pikachu and Meowth,**

**And ash, sorry I forgot about him for a minute there**


	4. Winner!

**Here's a fun fact, pikachu and Meowth both hate their evolved forms, Raichu and Persian, just a random fun fact to start off this chapter**

**Pikachu: so, what do we do now?**

**Ash: we could play truth or dare now,**

**WHACK**

**WHACK**

**Meowth stole Jessie's mallet and pikachu found misty's mallet that she had dropped on her way out and they both whacked ash one round the back of the head**

**Cerulean Gym,**

**(rocking back and fourth)**

**Misty: must find mallet**

**Must find mallet**

**Must find mallet**

**Back at the random white background,**

**Meowth: well, we got a little extra booze left ova,**

**Pikachu: yeah, what the heck, give me some a that,**

**Meowth: here, ya go twerp,**

**Twerp?**

**Pikachu: is he okay?**

**Meowth: nope, he's out cold, guess it's just down ta you an me**

**Pikachu: hey, can I have some of that vodka?**

**Two hours later**

**Meowth: you teach me an I'll teach you**

**Both: Pokemon!**

**Pikachu: gotta catch us all, gotta catch us all**

**Both: POKEMON!!!**

**Meowth: what, what should we do now?**

**Pikachu: uh, I don't know, uh diamond and pearl?**

**Meowth: no, I hate that one, pokemon and rap don't mix,**

**OH, OH, JOHTO JOURNEYS!!!**

**Pikachu: oh my gosh, YES, YES!!!**

**Meowth: okay, okay, I'll start,**

**It's a whole new world we live in**

**Pikachu: live in,**

**Both: Pokemon Johto!**

**Meowth: everybody wants ta be a masta, everybody wants ta show dere skills**

**Pikachu: everybody wants to get there faster, make their way to the top of the hill,**

**Both: each time, you try,**

**Meowth: gonna get just a little bit betta**

**Both: each step, you climb,**

**Pikachu: is one more step up the ladder**

**Both: it's a whole new world we live in, it's a whole new way to see, it's a whole new place, with a brand new atti-**

**Me: WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP, THAT'S IT, THIS IS THE LAST FANFIC THAT YOU GUYS ARE GETTING DRUNK IN!!!**

**Meowth: well, whatta we supposed ta do?**

**Me: you're sitting on a huge pile of board games!!!**

**They both look down**

**Pikachu: oh yeah, I wondered what these were**

**Me: B(**

**Why don't you play pictionary?**

**Pikachu: man, didn't we go, go over this already?**

**Me: what about yahtzee?**

**Meowth: what de heck is yahtzee?**

**Me: scrabble?**

**Pikachu: …yeah, scrabble sounds good,**

**Meowth: okay,**

**One hour later,**

**Pikachu: that is NOT a word!**

**Meowth: it is SO a woid!**

**Pikachu: narrator!**

**Meowth: oh, here we go**

**Pikachu: shut up you big baby!**

**Meowth: you're de baby, draggin de narrator in ta dis!**

**Me: uh, what do you two want now?**

**Pikachu: tell Meowth that 'pikachu' isn't a real word!**

**Me: …you've got to be (beep) kidding me,**

**YOUR NAME'S PIKACHU!!!**

**Pikachu: yeah, but names don't count!**

**Meowth: you're just making such a big deal cause I get 20 points off it**

**Me: no, pikachu is Japanese for electric mouse, it does count**

**Pikachu: oh KRICKETOT!**

**Fine Meowth, you get 20 points, go on ahead and gloat,**

**Meowth?**

**Meowth: …………mmm, curse you perry de platypus,……**

**Pikachu turned round to see Meowth sprawled out on the floor, covered in scrabble letter pieces**

**Pikachu: yes! I won, I …uh,**

**Pikachu passed out**

**Me: hahahaha! The joke's on them, I promised them fifty dollars, but in the pokemon world they use pokemoney!**

**Ash suddenly came to,**

**Ash: uh, did I win?**

**Me: no, they knocked you out so pikachu won,**

**Ash: uh, Y'know what, my head is killin me, I don't care anymore, what time is it anyway?**

**Me: …oh my Groudon, you've got to be kidding me,**

**Ash: what, what is it?**

**Me: …it's 11:00!**

**X(**

**Ash: B(**

**Well that's it, looks like pikachu won, but it's okay because when team rocket woke up they stole the money from him anyway, so I'm satisfied knowing that team rocket technically won**

**XD**

**Thanx for reading!**


End file.
